Wish you could hear
by shinespire
Summary: ONE SHOT. They talk about edward, thinking he's gone. But can he hear? Trust me, better then it sounds. I actually love it. Oh, btw, its not just Ed but lotsa other characters too.


**

* * *

**

**Wish You Could Hear**

_Once a year, on the anniversary of his sacrifice, he could hear the voices he was longing for most._

Nii-san? How are you? I hope you're good. I just want to...thank you I spose. You gave your life for me. And even though I'm sure you aren't dead, the fact that you haven't come back probably means...means that you can't. But brother? Why'd you have to do this? I would've rather been stuck in a suit of armour with you, then be in a body of flesh without. You are like my oxygen. It's hard not having a family. Sure there's Winry and Pinako. But they're not flesh and blood. It means something more if you share blood. I hope you're having fun, wherever you are. It's something that you deserve. After everything you've done for everyone, I think that you should be re-warded.

_"Al, you don't understand. Seeing you normal is reward enough for me. You are the reason I went on, you are what I strived for in life. It is you who deserves to be rewarded. You who has seen so much, yet still retains his innocence. You have so much love in you, you will always be good. With you in that armour, I was wracked with guilt every time I looked at you. Being unable to touch, taste, smell. I'm glad I gave it back to you. Glad I corrected my mistakes."_

* * *

Fullmetal? How are you? I hope you're good. I just want to say...sorry I spose. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I wish I could have changed something, protected you and Alphonse. If only I was there with you, instead of following my own selfish dreams. I wish I could have been more like you. Giving everything up for others. It seems unfair, that someone so young and good would be taken instead of me. You are needed in the world more than me. I'm "old" as you liked to remind me. And a "bastard". If I could have half your wisdom and understanding, then I would be the luckiest person in the world.

_"Roy, you don't understand! You have the determination to do what's good for the greater amount of people. One person's death is nothing if one thousand people are saved. You realise what needs to be done that will benefit the most people. You'll make a great Fuhrer one day. And you helped me with your guidance and the way you showed me everything I needed. You gave me back my brother"_

* * *

Ed? How are you? I hope you're good. I just want to say...I love you, I spose. I never told you before. Why didn't I? Maybe if I had, you wouldn't have gone. You would have stayed. But then that's selfish of me. You had to help Al. I wish I could have helped, instead of waiting alone, pining for you. But, I never knew if you loved me back. There seemed to be something, but you never flirted, you called me a freak. Was it your way of showing affection? Or could you see that I liked you and were pushing me away in the most sensitive way that you could?

_"Winry, you don't understand! I do love you! So very much! I had to keep my distance, I was afraid that you'd get hurt. If you even got a scratch on you, I don't know if I could live so I kept away. I was selfish. Hurting you so that I didn't feel pain. I hope you can forgive me Winry"_

* * *

Student? How are you? I hope you're good. I just want to ...ask for your forgiveness I spose. I never taught you properly about alchemy. If I had, maybe you wouldn't have attempted the resurrection. And maybe you'd still be here, with a brother that is normal, not a cold piece of metal. I could have spared you so much pain and guilt. But I thought that I could beat it into you. I should have realised that you are too strong to submit to something like a beating. If I had told you about my own baby, maybe you would have listened. But I was conceited enough to believe that I had the power over you; I shouldn't have been so blind to how much you were hurting over your mother's death and so ignorant to the act that you put on for Alphonse. I should've hugged instead of hit.

_"Teacher, you don't understand! If you told me that something was impossible, then I would have tried it anyway, just to see if I could. You helped me in so many ways. I learnt strength and determination from you. The strength to never give up and the determination to follow my heart and never let things go."_

* * *

Major? How are you? I hope you're good. I just want to say...your missed, I spose. I never really talked to you much. I focussed too much on my own work, not paying attention to what you were having to go through. Whenever I did talk to you, I never delved deeper, never asked if you WERE ok. I never showed how much you were a part of this office. You were integral. And now you're gone. It's empty. I should have been a mother figure for you, guiding you. Sure I was nice, but we never really connected. I regret that

_"Riza, you don't understand! I always knew you cared. But you couldn't show it. You were a woman in a man's military. Every bit of weakness you showed would have been jumped upon. And I appreciated your calm. It soothed me and reminded me of my mother. You comforted me, even when you had bigger things to worry about"_

* * *

Edward? How are you? I hope you're good. I just want to say...you were like my grandson, I spose. After my son and daughter in law died, I thought I would only ever have one grandchild. I know that when you were younger both you and Al called me Granny but that was more because it was a title. But you grew up. I realised how mature you were, despite the way you acted. I realised that I loved you like a grandson. I never really felt the same for al. Sure I cared deeply for him, but I never felt for him the love that I gave you. And I'm not sure if you realised how much I cared for you. I called you squirt and runt. When you lost your limbs...i bullied you. I snapped and was coarse. You yearned for care I'm sure. But you never got it

_"Granny Pinako, you don't understand! I always knew you loved me like a family relative. I knew I could always turn to you. I might never have done it, but the idea of you being there, helped me focus with my life. And after the transmutation? Your "bullying" helped me snap out of my self-pity. If you hadn't helped me I would still be wallowing in my own self loathing. You've forgotten now, but at the time you knew I didn't need coddling. I needed a kick up the back side and you did. You made me get up and use my feet to walk._

Edwards loved ones dropped their heads in sorrow. He was gone

_Once a year, on the anniversary of his sacrifice, he could hear the voices he was longing for most._

_He wished that they could hear his._

* * *

So a bit more serious this one. I actually really like it! I hope it's all right. As always, constructive criticism and reviews!

Shinespire xxx


End file.
